Forum:Krogen
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ en:Forum:The Pub li:Forum:De Kaffee Välkommen till krogen! Interwiki I'm going to request an interwiki link between sv.wikination and the other wikinations (landj/nation/carrington). I assume there are no objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 08.07 (UTC) : För såna saker har vi Krogen. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 08.54 (UTC) ::Du har rätt! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 10.17 (UTC) :::Jag har (nästan) alltid rätt è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.00 (UTC) PS Detta är den första gången è används av en icke-limburgare :P ::::Hahaha, du skulle vilja :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.23 (UTC) Hahaha, jag är rädd för detta är inte sant: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub?diff=next&oldid=127766, men för säkert, detta är den första gången è används av en svensk :P :::::Jag menade att det var första gången è används här è (andra gången) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.27 (UTC) ::::::Ah, så. Ja, då har du rätt igen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.29 (UTC) :::::::Det var faktist inte den första gången è användes av en svensk heller. Jag har ju själv använt det tidigare è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 1, 2012 kl. 08.37 (UTC) En fråga: nation och carrington använder båda två engelska. Hur ska det fungera? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2012 kl. 09.23 (UTC) :Med nation är interwikin "en:" och med carrington "car:". --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2012 kl. 10.09 (UTC) ::Okej 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2012 kl. 10.36 (UTC) car:test - en:test - li:test: De fungerar! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 31, 2012 kl. 19.13 (UTC) : Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 1, 2012 kl. 08.31 (UTC) Infoboxar Skulle någon som vet hur man gör det kunna göra infoboxar för län och länder? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 8, 2012 kl. 17.45 (UTC) :Inte problem. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 9, 2012 kl. 08.41 (UTC) ::Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2012 kl. 11.27 (UTC) :::Senare i det här vecket kommer jag också att skapa en infobox över personer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 9, 2012 kl. 16.25 (UTC) ::::Bra! :) PS Menar du med vecket veckan? vecket betyder någonting annat. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2012 kl. 17.01 (UTC) :::::Woep.. Ja, jag menar veckan. Min automatiska svenska är ännu mycket farliga :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 11, 2012 kl. 17.34 (UTC) ::::::Ojojoj, farlig = gevaarlijk... Bäst att se upp då :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 11, 2012 kl. 19.08 (UTC) :::::::Jag vet vad "farlig" är :P Men jag hoppas att min svenska blir bättre :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 12, 2012 kl. 09.05 (UTC) Varför står det egentligen kindofplace i alla infoboxarna? Jag trodde att vi hade kommit överens om att det inte är nödvangdigt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 13.30 (UTC) :Ja, men det är mycket verk att göra bort det och man märker någonting att det står då, så.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 13.42 (UTC) ::Jag menar de nya infoboxarna. Om man gör en ny kan man ju med en gång hålla räkning med sånt. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.17 (UTC) :::Ja, det stämmer, men man måste ännu göra bort kindofplace när man skapar infoboxen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.43 (UTC) Personnumret Jag har skapat personnumret för Inselöarna, som i Sverige. Det fungerar som följer: (t.e. mitt personnummer 820419-43-07) * År av födelse (82) - månad av födelse (04: april) - dag av födelse (19) * Län av registration (4: Vingland är fjärde på Inselöarna#Administrativa indelning) - kommun av registration (3: Servashamn). * Två siffror. Kanska har någon förbättringspunkter? Vi kan anta detta annars i riksregistret‎ :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 12.45 (UTC) :En fråga: Är de två siffrorna på slutet slumpmässigt valda? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 12.57 (UTC) PS Kanska ska vara kanske :P ::Nej, jag var den sjunde som registrerades den här dagen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 13.46 (UTC) woe.. typo, men kanska låter bra också! :P :::"Kanske" låter bättre. Och det säger den enda användaren som har svenska som modersmål! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.19 (UTC) ::::Hahah :P Det beror på var i Sverige man kommer ifrån. Några svenskar har ett fult sje-ljud :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.47 (UTC) :::::Jag har faktiskt aldrig hört någon säga "kanska". Och jag HÖRDE dig ju inte :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.51 (UTC) ::::::Jag kan förstå detta :P http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kanska - Färöiska eller svenska, vad är skillnaden? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.58 (UTC) :::::::Då har jag lärt mitt första färöiska ord :P Och detta är ingen färöisk wikination. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 15.19 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, nej, men jag tycker inte att en färöisk wikination ska vara mycket aktiv :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 15.31 (UTC) :::::::::Nä, det kommer den nog aldrig att bli :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 16.23 (UTC) ::::::::::Å andra sidan, limburgiska var också mycket aktiv :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 17, 2012 kl. 03.21 (UTC) ::::::::::::Om den verkliga frågan: bra idé, OuWTB :) Wabba The I (diskussion) september 27, 2012 kl. 18.10 (UTC) Lag Vi behöver skriva en lag. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 25, 2012 kl. 16.50 (UTC) :Jag kommer överens, men jag kan inte hjälpa dig med skriva ännu. Jag kan bara hjälpa dig innehållsligt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 25, 2012 kl. 17.05 (UTC) :::Jag också, liksom svenska, jag kan inte. Wabba The I (diskussion) september 27, 2012 kl. 18.11 (UTC) Semester Jag åker på semester i morgon så jag kommer inte att vara aktiv nästa vecka. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 12, 2012 kl. 17.36 (UTC) :Inte problem, vi ska tar hand om wikien :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 12, 2012 kl. 19.32 (UTC) :::Vi behöver något aktivt på denna wiki! Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 15, 2012 kl. 12.24 (UTC) ::::Något eller någon? --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 15, 2012 kl. 16.59 (UTC) Jag är tillbaka :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 21, 2012 kl. 07.33 (UTC) :Välkommen tillbaka! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 21, 2012 kl. 08.26 (UTC) Interwikilänkar i Här står det några. Man kan ju inte ändra speciala sidor, så hur ska man då göra det? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 30, 2012 kl. 19.28 (UTC) :Du måste MediaWiki använda då :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 31, 2012 kl. 09.34 (UTC) ::Nej, du måste göra detta precist som jag säger: Delete: MediaWiki:Recentchanges och MediaWiki:Senaste ändringar MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url ska ha bara "Special:Recentchanges", inte en redirect! På sidan MediaWiki:Recentchangestext ska du lägga till interwikierna: "en:Special:RecentChanges li:Special:RecentChanges" Då ska det funktionera :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 31, 2012 kl. 17.04 (UTC) Tack! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 31, 2012 kl. 20.46 (UTC) :Interwikier funktionerer! Men MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url inte: kan du ta bort "" och ""? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 1, 2012 kl. 06.24 (UTC) ::Nyss gjort det :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 1, 2012 kl. 06.33 (UTC) :::Ja, tack! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 1, 2012 kl. 15.44 (UTC) Järnvägarna Okej, vi kunna nu ett system skapa för järnvägarna. Vi har redan några linjer (kursiv indikerar planerade linjer). * Näbbings län: ** Näbbings sydliga järnväg: Taljeberg - Ålköping (kan förlängas till Björnby) ** Näbbings vestliga järnväg: Sankt Andreasby (?) - Taljeberg - Grunt (kan förlängas till Rättgren och även Mellanberga) ** Näbbings östliga järnväg: Sankt Andreasby (?) - Pilhamn (kan ha flera stationer) - Sjöbo (kan förlängas till Mellanberga) * Vingholms län: ** Vingholms nordliga järnväg: Wikiborg Nyby - Lynnfält - Servashamn - Strömland - Nyvikbyn - Änglarvik (?) (kan förlängas till Sörträsk) ** Vingholms sydliga järnväg: Wikiborg Nyby - Wikiborg AK - Flygplats (?) - option 1 (Hultered - Lokeby) eller option 2 (Gamlebro)? - Bäckköping-Väst - Bäckköping-Nord/Central (?) (kan förlängas till Rödelund - Nyckleby - Sörträsk) Vad är dina idéer om det här systemet? --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 9, 2012 kl. 18.53 (UTC) :Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 10, 2012 kl. 15.40 (UTC) ::Fast Näbbing och Vingholm är ju inga län :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 10, 2012 kl. 18.12 (UTC) :::Woep :P Det hade måste vara "ö" :P Så: :::#Sankt Andreasby, flygplatsen och Änglarvik ska också ha en station. :::#Näbbings järnvägar ska förlängas till Björnby, Rättgren och Mellanberga :::#Vingholms järnvägar ska förlängas till Rödelund, Nyckleby och Sörträsk :::Då resterar ännu två frågor: :::#Ska vi göra linjen genom Hultered-Lokeby eller Gamlebro? Jag tyckte Hultered-Lokeby eftersom de här kommuner är större. :::#Vad ska vi kalla stationen: Bäckköping-Nord eller Bäckköping-Central? :::--OuWTBsjrief-mich november 10, 2012 kl. 19.37 (UTC) ::::De översta grejerna stämmer. Och Hultered-Lokeby är bra eftersom de där kommunerna är större, som du sa, och för att Lokeby är en skidort, och alltså har mycket turism, och kan behöva bra tågförbindelser. Bra fråga: det är ju centrum så Central är ganska logiskt, men eftersom det redan står ganska många (gamla?) hus där ligger stationen på nordsidan, så Nord är också logiskt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 10, 2012 kl. 19.57 (UTC) :::::Okej :) Om vi placera järnväg i den sydliga delen av Bäckköping-Nord, vi kan ännu kalla stationen "Bäckköping-Central" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 10, 2012 kl. 20.29 (UTC) ::::::Vi (=jag? :P) kan ju också lägga till en station och en järnväg på nordsidan av Bäckköping-Centrum :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 11, 2012 kl. 07.44 (UTC) :::::::Ow ja :P Vi (haha :P) kan lägga till en extra gata :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 11, 2012 kl. 09.36 (UTC) ::::::::Eller förlänga en gata som redan finns :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 11, 2012 kl. 10.33 (UTC) :::::::::Det kan också, men då blir kartan kanske för verplet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 11, 2012 kl. 10.38 (UTC) Om vi nu ändå diskuterar traffik thumb|Färjor. Jag har gjort en karta med färjeförbindelserna. Hamnarna är Wikiborg, Pilhamn, Ålköping, Bäckköping, Eldby, Spetsö, Gransta, Örhus och Lilla granön. Är kartan bra? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 15, 2012 kl. 17.52 (UTC) :Ja, säkert! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 16, 2012 kl. 13.15 (UTC) ::Bra! :) Och finns det några andra flygplatser än den i Wikiborg? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 16, 2012 kl. 15.41 (UTC) :::Nära Pilhamn och på öarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 16, 2012 kl. 16.22 (UTC) ::::Det är väl bra :) Den på öarna kan ligga vid Gransta :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 16, 2012 kl. 18.53 (UTC) :::::Ock de små öarna? Ska de inte ha en lilla flygplats också? --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 17, 2012 kl. 13.12 (UTC) ::::::Gransta ligger ju på de små öarna :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 17, 2012 kl. 16.44 (UTC) :::::::Ja, men de andra små öarna? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 17, 2012 kl. 18.04 (UTC) ::::::::Jaha, ska det vara fler flygplatser på öarna :P Jag trodde att du sa att det bara skulle vara en :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 17, 2012 kl. 18.36 (UTC) :::::::::Hhaha, nej :P Ska vi ge varje ö en flygplats (utom Klippeberg)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 18, 2012 kl. 09.50 (UTC) ::::::::::Varje bebodd ö är kanske lite för mycket :P Men vi kan visst ha en liten flygplats på Långön. Då har varje små-ö-län en egen flygplats :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 18, 2012 kl. 11.35 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahha, kanske har du rätt. Vi har färjor inte för nånting (om det är ett svenskt uttryck.. :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 18, 2012 kl. 11.48 (UTC) Lite geografi thumb|Den här kartan kan vara bra att ha i den här diskussionen :P Vi behöver ha namn för bland annat: # Den stora floden på västra Vingholm # Sjön på Eldön (Eldsjön?) # Sjön på centrala Näbbing # Floden som strömmar in i havet på östra sidan av Sydbergens län # Några berg (Lokeberget, ...) Vad är dina idéer? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 26, 2012 kl. 17.13 (UTC) :# Ketan (flod genom skogen)? :# Eldsjön är kanske för tydlig :P :# Näbbing + -sjö = Näxjö? :P :# Sörälven? :# Har vi redan berg? :--OuWTBsjrief-mich november 28, 2012 kl. 10.20 (UTC) ::# Bra ::# Det stämmer ::# Bra ::# Bra ::# Vad tror du att de gråa fläckarna är? Och varför tror du att filen heter Berg'sjöflod? ::4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 28, 2012 kl. 14.49 (UTC) :::Hahaha, väl, jag ser bergländer, men inte specifika fjäll. --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 28, 2012 kl. 15.42 (UTC) ::::Jo, de står ju inte på kartan, men vi kan ju ändå hitta på några namn :P Och här står det visst några berg :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 28, 2012 kl. 17.01 (UTC) :::::Hahaha bra :P Jag vet inte hur många namn jag får. Berg är ju inte min bästa sida :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 28, 2012 kl. 17.09 (UTC) Associate member på svenska Vad är det bästa sättet att översätta ''Associate member på? Jag behöver det för i den här grejen. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 4, 2012 kl. 19.16 (UTC) :Lägre medlem eller associerad medlem? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 5, 2012 kl. 10.14 (UTC) ::Jag väljer associerad medlem. Tack! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 5, 2012 kl. 11.41 (UTC) :::Jag är också mer för associerad än lägre :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 5, 2012 kl. 16.13 (UTC) ::::Ja, det låter ju så negativt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 5, 2012 kl. 16.33 (UTC) :::::Ja, men för att man inte vill vara negativ, man kommer kanske att arbeta hårdare så att man får fullständigt medlemskap :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 7, 2012 kl. 08.27 (UTC) ::::::Ja, men Inselöarna är ju också en associerad medlem. Man vill ju inte vara negativ över sin egen wikination è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 7, 2012 kl. 15.18 (UTC) :::::::Nej, men därför har vi en "impuls" för att få fullständigt medlemskap, så att vi är inte längre negativa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 7, 2012 kl. 19.15 (UTC) En sak till: jag tycker att vi ska göra ett lite svenskare namn för Repften. Är Reptin (som i engelskan) bra? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 6, 2012 kl. 19.53 (UTC) :Jag tror att accenten i Reptin faller på -in (Reptíín) och det är inte bra. Reptenska öarna? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 7, 2012 kl. 08.26 (UTC) ::Ja, det kan ju vara ett problem. Jag vet inte om det finns regler, men man kan ju tro att det uttalas som Reptín istället för Réptin. Reptenska öarna är ett bra alternativ. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 7, 2012 kl. 13.08 (UTC) :::Det finns inte regler, men precist som Mäöres är det förvirrande :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 7, 2012 kl. 19.14 (UTC) 100 Sankt Servatius Kyrka är vår hundrade artikel. Vi kan nu gå för fullständigt medlemskap av IWO! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 09.13 (UTC) :Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 8, 2012 kl. 09.37 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Supranational_Wiki_Organization#Insel.C3.B6arna_full_membership - Kan du göra en översättning till svenska? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 09.42 (UTC) :Nyss gjort det :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 8, 2012 kl. 10.09 (UTC) ::Ah, tack så mycket! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 8, 2012 kl. 10.20 (UTC) Utvald artikel på huvudsidan Är det inte en bra idé om vi varje månad väljer ut en bra sida och skriver dess första meningar och en länk på huvudsidan som de också gör på Wikipedia? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 18, 2012 kl. 18.08 (UTC) :Okej! Har vi redan artikler som är långa nog? --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 19, 2012 kl. 09.56 (UTC) ::Servashamn kan väl vara något att börja med :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 19, 2012 kl. 15.35 (UTC) :::Hahaha, okej :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 20, 2012 kl. 06.56 (UTC) ::::Har du nåra andra idéer? Kanske Inselöarna :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 20, 2012 kl. 20.38 (UTC) :::::Vi har inte många längre sidor ännu. Kanske kan vi först bättre skapa flera långa sidor :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich december 21, 2012 kl. 10.09 (UTC) Rolig upptäckt Oskar Björnson, Urväs Leståhl och Kevin Eklund är alla tre födda på 19 april, och Hendrik Lund är född på 19 september. Nästan som om det är lag på att alla politiker ska vara födda den nittonde! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 5, 2013 kl. 20.23 (UTC) :Hahaha, vi kan säga att 19 april är "Nationala politikers dag" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 6, 2013 kl. 10.08 (UTC) ::Bra idé. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 7, 2013 kl. 18.39 (UTC) Burenisk ambassad Om ni inte har några problem med det så kan vi väl öppna en burenisk ambassad på Inselöarna :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 9, 2013 kl. 16.43 (UTC) :Ska vi också öppna en möresisk ambassad då? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 10, 2013 kl. 07.45 (UTC) ::Det har vi val redan? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 10, 2013 kl. 13.36 (UTC) ::: :o Var? --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 11, 2013 kl. 10.07 (UTC) ::::I alla fall inte i Ambassadskvarteret :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 11, 2013 kl. 14.26 (UTC) ::::: :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 11, 2013 kl. 15.12 (UTC) ::::::Bra, jag har sagt någonting :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 11, 2013 kl. 15.13 (UTC) :::::::Antagligen menar du ingenting. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 11, 2013 kl. 15.55 (UTC) ::::::::Du har rätt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 12, 2013 kl. 09.28 (UTC) :Tillbaka till det ursprungliga ämnet: nu har vi en burenisk ambassad :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 17.03 (UTC) :::Är "burenisk" den svenska för Brunant? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 13, 2013 kl. 17.40 (UTC) ::::Nej, det är "brunantsk". "Burenisk" är adjektiv för Burenien :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 18.27 (UTC) ::::::Vilket språk? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 13, 2013 kl. 18.58 (UTC) :::::::Bureniska :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 19.08 (UTC) :::::::::Själv imaginära språk? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 14, 2013 kl. 15.39 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, men egentligen är det inget riktigt språk :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 14, 2013 kl. 16.33 (UTC) Adminrättigheter för OWTB Ska OWTB få adminrättigheter? ;För # 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 12, 2013 kl. 10.07 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 12, 2013 kl. 10.09 (UTC) # HORTON11: • januari 12, 2013 kl. 19.48 (UTC) # Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 13, 2013 kl. 17.23 (UTC) #... ;Mot #... Jag har nyss givit honom rättigheterna :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 13.50 (UTC) :Ah, tack så mycket! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 13, 2013 kl. 15.52 (UTC) Chatta Finns det även en chatt? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 13, 2013 kl. 18.14 (UTC) :Nej :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 18.27 (UTC) :::Varför? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 13, 2013 kl. 18.58 (UTC) ::::Bra fråga. Det fanns egentligen ingen bra anledning för att det inte skulle vara en chatt, så jag har nyss aktiverat den :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 13, 2013 kl. 19.12 (UTC) ::::::Tack! Jag är nu mer aktiv här, eller hur? Wabba The I (diskussion) januari 14, 2013 kl. 15.36 (UTC) Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 15, 2013 kl. 12.45 (UTC) :Okej, bra att veta, då behöver bara hitta på några namn för våra dartspelare :P Kanske Erik Berg? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 15, 2013 kl. 15.11 (UTC) ::Precist :P Det är väl svårt att hitta nog filer med feta människor :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 15, 2013 kl. 19.42 (UTC) :::Att hitta namn är nog lättare :P Tills vidare får vi väl ha artiklar utan filer :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 15, 2013 kl. 20.33 (UTC) ::::Hahahah, har någon över huvud taget en fil i sin artikel? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 15, 2013 kl. 20.46 (UTC) :::::Ah: Hendrik Lund :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 15, 2013 kl. 20.47 (UTC) ::::::Urväs Leståhl har också en fil i sin artikel. Trodde du visste det :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 16, 2013 kl. 14.35 (UTC) ::::::: :o Nej, jag visste det inte :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 16, 2013 kl. 16.24 (UTC) ::::::::Du har ju själv lagt till den! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 16, 2013 kl. 18.57 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, det verkar så :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.09 (UTC) ::::::::::Glömsk :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.21 (UTC) :::::::::::Alkohol è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kunde jag inte veta. Jag har ju aldrig druckit è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.30 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha, det vore dåligt om du hade redan druckit :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Just det :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? januari 16, 2013 kl. 19.35 (UTC) Äntligen! Det som vi allihop har väntat på har kommit: min svenska översättning av IWO-deklarationen är färdig! Nu kan svenska bli ett av IWO:s officiella språk :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 12, 2013 kl. 17.53 (UTC) :Jej!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 13, 2013 kl. 08.43 (UTC) :: :P? Varför inget :)? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 13, 2013 kl. 12.30 (UTC) :::Nej, inte du också! Du låter som Tåpas :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 13, 2013 kl. 14.13 (UTC) ::::Förlåt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? mars 13, 2013 kl. 14.21 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mars 13, 2013 kl. 16.18 (UTC) 1 år :) I dag är det ett år sedan jag startade den här wikin och det är också ett år sedan Inselöarna blev självständiga. Hurra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 16, 2013 kl. 09.23 (UTC) :Hurraaaaaa!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich juni 16, 2013 kl. 09.32 (UTC) :: :) :) :) :) :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? juni 16, 2013 kl. 09.40 (UTC) IWO-spelen Jag tycker att vi borde göra ett bud för de kommande vinterspelen. Skidåkning kan göras i Lokeby, skridskoåkning och ishockey i Bäckköping. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 24, 2013 kl. 15.36 (UTC) : :o Okej :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2013 kl. 12.42 (UTC) Strask-Inselsk relationer Vi bør have taettere bånd mellem vores nationer. We could do a Nordic Coperation Council or something like that so that we can work together issues like the Tagogish crisis and other things. november 7, 2013 kl. 03.30 (UTC) :Det låter bra :) --OuWTB november 7, 2013 kl. 08.50 (UTC) ::Det gör det säkert :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 7, 2013 kl. 12.33 (UTC) ::Fantastisk! Hvordan skal vi gøre det? Også, hvad synes du om at gøre Strasland fuldgyldigt medlem af IWO? november 7, 2013 kl. 23.21 (UTC) Also see this, our official goverment message in Strasland about Tagog. We are only criticising the human rights thing, not the anti-demcracy. november 8, 2013 kl. 02.12 (UTC) :Statsminister Peter Lyndby leverede en tale i dag kritiserer Tagogisk ordning for sine grove menneskerettighedskrænkelser mod sine borgere. Statsministeren var især kritisk over for deres forsøg på at assasinate demokratiforkæmpere og meddelte, at regeringen vil arbejde sammen med andre nationer til at skabe en officiel embargo. God jul och gott nytt år! Det är ju inte jul ännu, men ändå :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? december 20, 2013 kl. 11.40 (UTC) : :o God jul och gott nytt år, Qytokant! :P --OuWTB december 20, 2013 kl. 11.56 (UTC) Och nu...? :o Och nu...? :o --OuWTB maj 23, 2015 kl. 09.35 (UTC) :Och nu är det dags att prata om ingenting alls :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? maj 23, 2015 kl. 10.07 (UTC) Tyst Det är tyst :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 19, 2015 kl. 05.42 (UTC) :Du är tyst :'( --OuWTB juni 24, 2015 kl. 09.27 (UTC) ::Inte längre :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 24, 2015 kl. 13.51 (UTC) :::Sant :o --OuWTB juni 24, 2015 kl. 14.02 (UTC) ::::Har du inget mer att säga än att det är sant? Vi vill ju bevara otystnaden, så vi behöver ha något att prata om :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 25, 2015 kl. 13.02 (UTC) :::::Kanske kan vi prata om att jag tycker att du är mykefösexy? :o --OuWTB juni 25, 2015 kl. 13.58 (UTC) ::::::När tänker du komma ut? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 25, 2015 kl. 16.21 (UTC) :::::::När kan vi träffas? :o --OuWTB juni 26, 2015 kl. 06.45 (UTC) ::::::::I morgon? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 26, 2015 kl. 14.30 (UTC) :::::::::Nej, det är bara möjligt på arbetsdagar :o --OuWTB juni 29, 2015 kl. 10.46 (UTC) ::::::::::I morgon då :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 29, 2015 kl. 15.48 (UTC) :::::::::::I morgon åker jag till Jo Joosten i Melick :o --OuWTB juni 29, 2015 kl. 17.08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Och i övermorgon? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 29, 2015 kl. 20.25 (UTC) :::::::::::::Samma sak :o --OuWTB juni 30, 2015 kl. 08.31 (UTC) ::::::::::::::När är den första dagen då du inte hälsar på Jo Joosten i Melick? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 30, 2015 kl. 14.24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Kanske fredag :o --OuWTB juni 30, 2015 kl. 15.25 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Kommer du då till Gèssel? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juni 30, 2015 kl. 17.21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Men det är så långt :o --OuWTB juni 30, 2015 kl. 20.29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 1, 2015 kl. 05.34 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Vad vill du säga med det? :o --OuWTB juli 1, 2015 kl. 08.32 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Att Gèssel inte alls är för långt bort :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 1, 2015 kl. 14.44 (UTC) Men jag avråder dig att åka buss när det är så här varmt... :P ::::::::::::::::::::: :o Är Gèssel en intressant ort att besöka? :o --OuWTB juli 1, 2015 kl. 17.25 (UTC) Samma sak här, det är verkligen brinnande här :P ::::::::::::::::::::::Säkert :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 2, 2015 kl. 05.30 (UTC) Hur många människor har brunnit upp hos er? Och hur många har smält? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::Du ljuger :'( --OuWTB juli 2, 2015 kl. 13.30 (UTC) Varför har du så många takavíhkia frågor? :'( ::::::::::::::::::::::::Du vet väl att jag finns i Gèssel? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 2, 2015 kl. 15.12 (UTC) Jag bara undrar :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Vill jag möta dig så gärna då? :o --OuWTB juli 3, 2015 kl. 08.35 (UTC) Svaret är: "många" :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det vet du väl :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 3, 2015 kl. 12.03 (UTC) Här också :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Du är sexy :3 och det är facking pedofilt för mig att säga det :o --OuWTB juli 4, 2015 kl. 07.15 (UTC) :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Så du är en homosexuell pedofil? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 4, 2015 kl. 08.21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Varför homosexuell? :o --OuWTB juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Eller bisexuell :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Är du en pojke? :o --OuWTB juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Visste du det inte? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Är det Frijoles som inte är en pojke då? :o --OuWTB juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.39 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kanske :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 4, 2015 kl. 10.48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Naturligtvis Frijoles är en pojke, "Ben" är inte precis ett flicknamn. Om det är egentligen inte hans namn... :P 77topaz (diskussion) juli 7, 2015 kl. 08.28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Naturligtvis är Frijoles en pojke, "Ben" är ju inte precist ett flicknamn. Om det egentligen inte är hans (hennes om hon är en flicka) namn... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 7, 2015 kl. 10.52 (UTC) :o : :o :o :o juli 8, 2015 kl. 03.41 (UTC) :Så nu spammar du här också? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 8, 2015 kl. 09.56 (UTC) ::Why? juli 8, 2015 kl. 15.11 (UTC) :::Vi har samma fråga :o --OuWTB juli 8, 2015 kl. 15.56 (UTC) ::::This wiki is inactive :o --'''UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me september 3, 2015 kl. 09.16 (UTC) :::::Men vi vill inte att du spammar här, säkert inte om du gör det på engelska :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 3, 2015 kl. 13.01 (UTC) ::::::I wrote my userpage in Norwegian to accentuate the takavihkiness :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me september 8, 2015 kl. 01.28 (UTC) :::::::Din takavíhkihet eller någon annans/något annats? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 8, 2015 kl. 05.42 (UTC) :::::::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me september 9, 2015 kl. 07.40 (UTC) :::::::::Det är inget svar på min fråga. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 9, 2015 kl. 10.43 (UTC) :::::::::::Er... no. Then. --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me september 10, 2015 kl. 08.29 (UTC) ::::::::::::Förstod du frågan? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 10, 2015 kl. 13.43 (UTC) :::::::::::::The word takavihki messed up the translation. Can you try it with an actual Swedish verb? :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me september 14, 2015 kl. 04.13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sedan när är "takavíhkihet" ett verb? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 14, 2015 kl. 05.35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't speak Swedish. --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me september 14, 2015 kl. 10.22 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Då måste du lära dig det :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 14, 2015 kl. 13.26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I will :o -- UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me september 15, 2015 kl. 10.53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Bra :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? september 15, 2015 kl. 13.26 (UTC) Patriam (IWO) See: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:International_Wiki_Organisation#Patriam. Please decide whether you guys allow Patriam as a new full member of the IWO. --OuWTB oktober 7, 2015 kl. 17.08 (UTC) :No. / Nej. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') oktober 7, 2015 kl. 22.16 (UTC) ::Har du någon specifik anledning till att vara mot? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 8, 2015 kl. 05.39 (UTC) ::Because Patriam needs more integration into the wikisphere. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') oktober 8, 2015 kl. 09.04 (UTC) :::Det har du rätt i :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 8, 2015 kl. 12.55 (UTC) Phaluhm (IWO) :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. Hows this? Lancededcena (diskussion) oktober 8, 2015 kl. 18.04 (UTC) Northcity IWO Champions Cup Dear people of Inselöarna, Maybe it's a bit early, but you have to select your players for the first Northcity IWO Champions Cup in 2016. You can select one man player, one woman player, one men double and one women double. I would like to see some players in Northcity next year. Greetings, Richard Greenwich, president of the Patriam Tennis organisation Niels20020 (Talk) oktober 26, 2015 kl. 16.31 (UTC) Regeringsval Om vi är en förståndig nation som har val varje fyra år så borde vi ha haft regeringsval i somras eller på slutet av våren :o Ska vi kasta tärningar och se vilket parti som vann? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 11, 2016 kl. 17.38 (UTC) :Okej :o --OuWTB oktober 12, 2016 kl. 18.44 (UTC) ::Bra :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 12, 2016 kl. 19.48 (UTC) Enligt tärningarna ser landstinget ut så här: *Frihetsdemokraterna: 8 *Kristsocialisterna: 7 *Vänsterpartiet: 6 *De Gröna: 5 *Centerpartiet: 3 *Konservativa Demokrater: 3 *Folkpartiet: 3 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 13.37 (UTC) :Är det möjligt att ha en koalition nu? :o --OuWTB oktober 14, 2016 kl. 14.36 (UTC) ::Frihetsdemokraterna och Kristsocialisterna har 15 mandater tillsammans, så vi behöver ett parti till för att få en majoritet. Har du någon preferans? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 15.27 (UTC) :::Folkpartiet :P --OuWTB oktober 14, 2016 kl. 17.21 (UTC) ::::Okej, då blir det oss med Folkpartiet :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 14, 2016 kl. 19.04 (UTC) ::::: <3 :o --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 08.16 (UTC) :::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 15, 2016 kl. 09.27 (UTC) :::::::Vem ska uppfinna namnen för Folkpartiet :o Kanske något som Bosse Svinboll? :P --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 10.16 (UTC) ::::::::Du, tydligen :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? oktober 15, 2016 kl. 10.20 (UTC) ::::::::: :P --OuWTB oktober 15, 2016 kl. 13.21 (UTC)